


Day 20: New Position

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [21]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Annoyed Campbell, Book reading, Campbell is 19, Cuddling, M/M, Marking, Masters is in his 40s, New Position, Peter Pan References, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell is annoyed at Bill for breaking a promise. Bill doesn't enjoy the silent treatment so tries to get Campbell to talk to him again.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Day 20: New Position

“Are you going to be annoyed at me all night?” Bill asks, looking down at Campbell who was laid on his front on the bed. “You said we could get ice cream when you finished work but then you came home late and the place was closed.” He grumbles into his pillow. “I had to go into an operation. How about tomorrow?” Campbell doesn’t say anything, instead closing his eyes and groaning into the pillow. “Well let’s see how I can stop you being grumpy.” Bill kneels next to the boy on the bed, moving his hand under his shirt, scratching lightly at his back. He feels Campbell respond, smiling at him. “Okay, how about this?” Bill lifts the shirt up, kissing the boy’s spine, moving down to his lower back and starting to suck at the skin. Campbell groans into the pillow this time seemingly more from pleasure. “Okay this is working.” Bill whispers against Campbell’s back, kissing the mark that he had just made before moving his lips to Campbell’s ear. “Can I get just a little smile from you?” He whispers, nibbing at the bottom of his ear lobe. Campbell turns his head, trying to keep the frown on his face. “I know you want to.” Bill teases, brushing a hand up and down his back.

Bill’s hand moves into Campbell’s pyjama bottoms, just resting his hand on his bum. “Are you going to stay laid like this then?” Campbell nods, a cheeky smile on his face. “Can’t stay mad at me after this.” Bill tells him, grazing his teeth over Campbell’s jaw before pulling Campbell’s trousers down. “Bill.” Campbell says, biting down on Bill’s collar and pulling it. “First you’ve got to say you forgive me.” Bill says, teasing a finger into Campbell. “I forgive you but only if we get ice cream tomorrow.” He says, knees opening to give Bill more room. “We can get ice cream tomorrow. Don’t you worry about that.” Bill kisses the boy’s shoulder, sliding a second finger in, watching as the muscles in Campbell’s back tightened. “Okay?” Bill asks, biting down on his shoulder as he nods. Campbell buries his face into the pillow as the third finger goes in, knees bending towards his body in response. “Good boy.” Bill breaths into his neck as he pulls down his boxers. Bill hears Campbell moan into the pillow, biting on it as Bill moves into him. “That’s it.” Bill comforts, feeling the boy shiver underneath him. 

Campbell starts to tap his hand on the bed, Bill moving his up to hold onto the boy. “I’ve got you, alright.” Bill soothes, rubbing a thumb over Campbell’s hand as he starts to whimper from overwhelm. “Do you want to stop?” He asks, leaning his head down to look at the boy in the eyes. “No, keep.” He responds, Campbell starting to go into subspace. “I’ve got you.” Bill repositions them so that he can look Campbell in the eye’s, kissing the boy, he rests a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Campbell sobs as he cums. “Okay, okay. I’ve got you.” Bill leans back, pulling the boy into his chest. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers, scratching into Bill’s shoulders. “I’m right here. Breath in.” He waits for Campbell to breath in. “And out, gently.” Campbell breathes out shakily. “What do you need?” He leans back so that he can look at Campbell. “Drink.” He croaks out. Bill helps Campbell back onto the bed, grabbing the boy’s pyjama bottoms. “Let’s put these on alright.” He helps to guide the pyjamas onto him. “I’ll be back very very soon.” Bill tells Campbell who was looking off into the distance. 

“Gently.” Bill says, passing the mug of water to Campbell sitting beside him again. “Do you want a bath?” Campbell shakes his head, taking another drink from the mug. “Do you want to go to sleep?” Campbell shakes his head again passing the mug to Bill before leaning down past his side of the bed. “Peter pan.” He says, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Okay, we’ll read some of this.” Bill opens the book, resting one hand in the boy’s hair and stroking down it gently as he starts to read. “ If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire.” Bill reads with a soft voice, trailing his fingers lightly down Campbell’s face and resting on his shoulder, scratching it gently to get the boy to sleep. Campbell whimpers a little as he feels himself drifting off. “You’re okay.” Bill reassures, kissing his head. “You can go to sleep, it’s okay.”


End file.
